Just Desserts!/References
* All of the characters that appeared in this episode are shown in a "fat form". Except for: Mark, Chet, Mrs. Turner, and A.J.'s parents. (although the latter three were most likely fat due to only sugar going down their bloodstreams) * When the majority of people became obese only three did not: Two cowboys and Mark Chang. * This is the second time Wanda shows her addiction to chocolate. * This episode could be a warning to NOT eat too much desserts. * It is unknown how Mark got the Spinach Cobbler if Timmy wished for foods on Earth to only be desserts, however it's unknown if the spinach is from Mark's planet. * Unlike most other episodes shown where Timmy will always listen to Cosmo, this time, Cosmo is ignored while Timmy and Wanda both join in the wish. *This is the second of the three episodes where something from outer space is heading towards Earth. The first was Pipe Down where a meteor was heading towards Earth as the second largest extinction since the ages of the dinosaurs and the third will be Dumbbell Curve, only it disappeared without magic because everybody (expect Timmy) thinks it's a muffin falling from the sky. *Cosmo said he is not usually the skeptical one, but he doesn't even know what it means. *This is the 100th episode of the show in total. *In this episode, it is revealed that Trixie wears a belt (which later snaps due to her enormous girth when she eats a giant cookie in the classroom). *Timmy's Mom would have appeared bouncing around the house, and Vicky would have appeared as the fattest and heaviest due to her hogging all the desserts. Both were cut for time. *This is the first episode where Tad appears without Chad. The second will be Hairicane. *The second cowboy Cosmo pulls out of his fat also made a cameo in "Odd Odd West" in Dimmsdale Flats. *In reality, consuming nothing but desserts would do more than just make people fat. The excessive amount of sugar and fat would also cause plaque to build up in the bloodstream, thus everyone in Dimmsdale would also have constant heart attacks. * Just Desserts! - The episode's title is a reference to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trap Card, Just Desserts. * The Powerpuff Girls - The episode's title is also similar to the episode' title, Just Desserts. * The Simpsons - The lunch lady of the cafeteria could be based on Lunchlady Dora. * Popeye the Sailor Man - Wanda's surge of energy after eating the spinach is a reference to Popeye' cutaway of eating spinach. * 28 Days Later - At the cutaway, there's a time card that says "28 Days Later" which makes a reference to the movie. ** Also, one part of the episode shows that the consequences of a wish causes a disaster which possible refers to the fact that in the movie the world is devastated by a disease in a short amount of time. * The Day the Earth Caught Fire - The earth falling to the sun is similar to the plot of the film. *Timmy trying to find a house who is serving dessert. *Cosmo trying to warn everyone about Wanda or the wish, but gets interrupted. *People unable to move properly or walk due to being unhealthy. *People saying "I'm off to run a marathon" while they had sugar rush. *People going fast after they have eaten sugary stuff until everyone becomes obese due to only sugar down their bloodstream. *Timmy eating not one, but two candies. *In the title card, George Goodchild's last name is misspelled as Goochild. *In this episode, A.J.'s voice is squeakier than usual. * No matter how much weight is on the Earth, the planet should not move out of place. *When Timmy rolls to his house, the satellite was missing. *If everyone on Earth ate nothing but desserts, the humans should have died due to their weight and lack of energy and only Cosmo, Wanda and any other fairies should be alive since they are immortal. *Even though Wanda has no energy to lift her arms, she is shown playing cards with her arms raised perfectly fine a few scenes later. *Also they are playing cards in Timmy's Room magically all fixed which is impossible since Wanda should not be able to lift her arm, and Cosmo's wand is missing. *Timmy is shown to be unable to climb the stairs because he is unhealthy, however a few seconds later he jumps without any fatigue. *Also, Timmy like Wanda is shown to not be able to raise his arms, however when getting the spinach from Mark, he is shown raising them twice out of anger. *When Cosmo and Wanda said "Lunch and dinner!", their crowns are black, and the vanilla icecream was pink. When the camera closed up, they were fixed. *When Timmy was about to go climb the stairs, the holder in the wall was still there. When the camera closed up to Timmy, it disappears. *After Mr. Crocker was preparing his test papers (and also writing Fs and an A on the papers), when he said "I'm off to go run a marathon!", the table moved to the side of the blackboard. When the camera pans out, the table was back to the normal position. Category:References Category:Season 5 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes